prime_world_defenders_2fandomcom-20200223-history
Cannoneer
Cannoneer's impulsive nature helps him shoot his double-barreled shotgun with indescribable mastery. Increases damage dealt by Wooden Cannon, Spray Tower and Mortar by 10–24.73%. Role: weapons of mass destruction Biography Every inventor is mad in his own way. Some are born like this, others develop. As a child Brelin, son of a hermit engineer, enjoyed tinkering with various mechanisms but they never seen the light of day as his father prohibited any contacts with the outside world… maybe he was overprotective, or maybe this obsession with technology took away the last drop of reason from his mind. But Brelin didn’t hang his nose. He enjoyed the company of metal scraps and his brilliant mind. Sometimes he would sneak out of his house to see his friends from the village and show them his new gizmos. The boys were always hesitant whether he did create those mechanical wonders himself. This lack of trust planted a seed of offense and righteous anger in his heart, fueling the burning desire to prove them wrong and show the world something not even his father would dare to create. Word around the world was that people on the other side of the continent could paint the sky, that they could launch the flame itself to the stars. Brelin wanted to see this himself and find out whether it was pure magic or a genius engineering trick. He left his home, dressed up in adornian clothes and made a promise to himself not to get back until he creates something capable of surprising whole Praya. Brelin’s charm and craftiness were unmatched, those exact traits helped him get inside an adornian lab (which they called “the workshop” for some reason) by hitting on a girl. Boasting around she told him about a substance called “powder” that her and the colleagues were using to throw the most unforgettable parties in Praya. Brelin seized the moment to steal the keys to the lab. He managed to sneak in undetected and grab all the needed documents, but the second he was about to leave it was a bit too late. This exact moment the guards decided to go inside and check if the reagents were intact. They spotted the thief as he rushed to the window. The drop was deep but it ended with a sparkling river. A relatively safe but an escape nonetheless. It was either that or the certain death by the guards’ steel. Brelin picked the first option and jumped. He thought his heart will explode. Not only did he survive the jump but also surfaced quick and safe. Little did he know it were the Prime vein vapors that saved him. The chase was on – adornians couldn’t let the trespassing go unpunished and pursued Brelin, so he ran for his life. He lost them at the very border. To his surprise he didn’t go out of breath and felt no tiredness – he thought it was just the adrenaline. He ran a long distance, snatched a great secret and seduced an adornian woman. All in one day! Yet a greater feat awaited him just around the corner. Brelin devoted a whole month to creating new unique weapons – a shotgun and a mortar never before seen in Praya, with power unmatched. This invention was about to reinvent the warfare as people knew it and make Brelin their national hero. But more than that he wanted to be a hero to his father. Brelin showed his parent what this powder was really capable of. The scenic explosions impressed the old master engineer so much that they launched a week-long fest of noise and color. That week left a permanent mark in the memories of all the folk living nearby. The fame of Cannoneer’s inventions traveled the entire world and now every little dokht knows: if there’s a loud “boom” and weird jokes can be heard – it means somewhere nearby the famous inventor is having his fun. ru:Канонир Category:Heroes Category:Special